Es cuestión de Domingos
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Toma posición, calcula la distancia, apunta, ajusta su fuerza y lanza. Tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí, incluso si eso no significa nada el tiempo sólo estaba pasando. Porque no había nada mejor que eso, porque no conocía otra forma de vivir." — Este fanfic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia es partícipe del **Reto Inicio y Final** del **Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

Y adicionalmente va **dedicada** a mi querida amiga, _Sasu Love For Ever_ , pues fue ella quién me hizo caer de lleno por esta pareja. Es imposible escribir de ellos dos y no pensar en mencionarte mi adorada _Nee-chan_.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Tercera y primera persona, en la perspectiva de Hatake Kakashi.

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Toma posición, calcula la distancia, apunta, ajusta su fuerza y lanza. Tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí, incluso si eso no significa nada el tiempo sólo estaba pasando. Porque no había nada mejor que eso, porque no conocía otra forma de vivir."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Slice of Life.

Capítulos. — Único. Aunque posiblemente pueda convertirse en dos, de hacerle una segunda parte.

Pareja. — **Principal.** Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura (KakaSaku).

N° de Palabras. — **7200 palabras** , según el Contador de Palabras Punto Com. Creo que me excedí... de nuevo.

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** The Atlas March. **Artista.** … **Álbum.** Cloud Atlas Original Motion Soundtrack.

 **2.** Arrivals N°2. **Artista.** Dustin O'Halloran. **Álbum.** Like Crazy Original Soundtrack.

 **3.** Indian. **Artista.** Sleeping at Last. **Álbum.** Atlas: Oceans EP.

 **4.** Greg on the Beach. **Artista.** … **Álbum.** Steven Universe Soundtrack.

 **5.** West. **Artista.** Sleeping at Last. **Álbum.** Atlas: Land EP.

 **6.** Lazy Sunday. **Artista.** KK.

 **Nota de Autor.**

¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto aquí, aunque en realidad me aparezco por primera vez en la categoría de esta pareja (KS por siempre), con una nueva historia que como mencioné al principio participa del **Reto Inicio y Final**.

¿En qué consiste? Pues, debíamos escoger un personaje y por azar se nos otorgaban dos frases con las cuales debíamos empezar el fanfic y terminarlo. Interesante, ¿no? (Yo lo escogí jujuju).

Bueno, no me fue tan difícil como pensaba escribir esta idea, la verdad es que fusioné muchas cosas que quería hacer (desde hace tiempo) con esta hermosa pareja que me presentó mi adorada _Mónica_ , a quién **dedico este fanfic** en su totalidad. Espero que cuando lo leas te haga feliz y te ayude en estos momentos que te sientes tan triste. Lo escribí con mucho, mucho cariño.

Me ha quedado más largo de lo que inicialmente pensé y… sip, a estas alturas ya comienzo a sentir esos terribles y traicioneros nervios: ¿lo habré hecho bien? Solo ustedes dirán.

 **Advertencia.**

Esta es bastante pequeña. Es mi primera vez escribiendo con Kakashi por lo que, si me ha salido un poco OOC me disculpo, mi intención fue trabajar con una mezcla entre el Kakashi joven y el adulto. Las edades de los personajes las he modificado a mi antojo, por los propósitos de la historia en sí, hace mucho descubrí el «Age Swap», que es cuando cambian los roles de quién es mayor y menor en el KS.

Creo que eso es todo, así que sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Es cuestión de Domingos**_

 **.**

 **I.**

 **Toma posición, calcula la distancia, apunta, ajusta su fuerza y lanza.**

Sus ojos observando como el objeto, que había estado guardando durante un año completo, se escapaba de su mano y volaba lejos, muy lejos, antes de perderse en medio del paisaje de la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies.

Finalmente después de tantas dudas, arrepentimientos y seis intentos frustrados, Hatake Kakashi había subido al gran mirador del parque y había cumplido con su promesa.

—Ya estarás satisfecho. —Comenta con cierta amargura en voz alta, retrocediendo un par de pasos al tiempo en que su corazón palpitaba insistentemente en su pecho.

El viento entonces sopla con ímpetu, sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles y guiando las piruetas de cada una de las hojas al compás de una canción de la naturaleza. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y eso significaba que no había más motivos por los cuales quedarse en ese lugar.

Pero pasan los minutos y él sigue allí, sus pies arraigados al suelo. Inconscientemente esperando por una respuesta que nunca vendrá.

¿Por qué su cuerpo no se movía? ¿Por qué su pecho se contrae de tal manera, con tanta fuerza?

Se sentía sumamente cansado, como si hubiera corrido a toda velocidad por largo tiempo. Y no entendía la razón, simplemente se le escapaba de las manos. Tan fácil como aquel objeto lo había hecho, tan fácil como su dueño original se había ido.

— _Kakashi, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí? Es algo que sólo puedo pedirte a ti._

" _ **Ya basta…"**_ se dijo, llevándose una mano hasta su párpado derecho, justo encima de la cicatriz, porque repentinamente sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Debía parar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, de los recuerdos de la escena que no deseaba revivir. _**"Detente"**_ se ordenó, tratando de contener las lágrimas que había guardado con tanto empeño al igual que aquel objeto y aquella promesa.

Ya no era un niño. Tenía dieciséis años, ya se había graduado de la preparatoria y se debía decidir en que debería hacer con su vida. Era prácticamente un adulto y los adultos, no se dejan llevar por sus emociones.

— _¿No deberías decirle algo a Kakashi…?_

— _¡Ugh! Felicidades por graduarte antes, Kakashi idiota._

— _El idiota eres tú que estás repitiendo otro año._

— _¡Devuélveme mis felicitaciones! ¡No te mereces nada!_

Sabía muy bien, que la tarea que le había sido encomendada no iba a ser fácil, al menos no emocionalmente, y aun así Kakashi prometió que lo haría. El problema era, que jamás llegó a considerar la posibilidad de que resultara ser _tan_ difícil, a tal punto que había tardado un año en cumplirla.

Y sólo lo había logrado por un impulso momentáneo. Una resolución absoluta que le había asaltado cuando al despertar con los primeros rayos de sol de un domingo de primavera, sus ojos se toparon con el endemoniado objeto de sus pesadillas. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se había vestido, había abandonado la solitud de su departamento y había llegado hasta el mirador.

Lo hizo. Punto. No había nada más que hacer, tenía que aceptarlo y tenía que comportarse como un _adulto_.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, se restregó la cara con el borde de su manga y levantó la mirada al cielo.

 _ **"Lo hecho, hecho está"**_ concluyó y apretando las manos en puño, encontró las fuerzas para marcharse de allí.

Fue entonces que algo le rozó en la pierna y tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba, un suave maullido cortó con el silencio.

—Un gato, —dijo mirando al animal sin ninguna emoción. Su pelaje negro brillaba con el sol mientras se restregaba entre sus piernas, buscando por algo de afecto.

A Kakashi no le gustaban los gatos pero tampoco le desagradaban del todo. Para él, sólo eran un animal más de entre muchos. Sin ningún significado.

— _Llegas tarde._

— _¡Lo siento! Es que había un gato montado en un árbol y no podía bajarse..._

— _Siempre dices eso._

— _¡Pero es la verdad!_

Kakashi observaba al gato, los ojos verdes del animal devolviéndole el gesto. Encima de su pequeña cabeza algunos cabellos se encontraban levantados y eso se le hizo algo divertido. Incluso _familiar_. Pero a pesar de eso…

—Vete, no tengo comida ni... ¡Ah! —Mientras le trataba de empujar con el pie, en un intento porque se fuera, el gato furtivamente le mordió en la pierna contraria—. Qué demonios, estúpido gato...

Frunciendo el ceño Kakashi se arrodilló y molestó al felino un par de veces más. Éste bufaba en respuesta y trataba de morder y arañarle la mano.

Aquella actitud rebelde y gamberra, le volvió a dejar esa sensación de familiaridad que traían momentos viejos y empolvados de meses atrás. Y quizá ese fuera el motivo que le hizo tomar al gato por el pellejo del cuello y, entre quejidos y arañazos, llevárselo a su apartamento.

—No creo que a Pakkun o a los otros les moleste al... ¡Quieres quedarte quieto de una vez!

Y vociferando insultos contra el gato, se fue del mirador sin siquiera notar la presencia de un espectador silencioso que había visto todo lo acontecido con ojos curiosos.

 **II.**

Era domingo y como las últimas veces, Kakashi se encontraba en el mismo mirador de siempre, sentado en un banco de piedra con espacio para tres personas.

¿Por qué seguía yendo a ese lugar?

No tenía la más mínima idea, pero cuando su amiga Nohara Rin le preguntó la semana pasada, mientras le daba caricias al gato negro quién seguía arañando a Kakashi todos los días –con todo y que lo estaba alimentado, el muy malagradecido–, él le respondió con un simple:

— _Es tranquilo y nadie me molesta._

 _Rin le miró por un par de segundos antes de observar al gato de nuevo, que ahora ronroneaba feliz y atontado en sus brazos. Leyendo la placa en su cuello y el nombre escrito en ella, la joven sonrió dulcemente._

— _Ya veo._

 _Probablemente ella, si conocía la respuesta correcta que se ocultaba en el fondo de su ser y que Kakashi no era capaz de ver._

Por eso, al igual que antes, tenía en sus manos el primer volumen de su saga de libros favorita. Escrito por un tal «Ermitaño de los sapos». Y estaba tan inmerso en la lectura que no notó como, ahora, eran _dos_ las personas que ocupaban el banco de piedra.

Al menos hasta que le dirigieron la palabra.

—Disculpa, —sus ojos negros despegando la vista de las páginas del libro ante una voz femenina y clara—. ¿Podrías decirme la hora?

Kakashi tardó un tiempo en reaccionar ante la pregunta, pero finalmente observó su reloj de muñeca en la mano izquierda.

—Las diez de la mañana.

Una enorme y brillante sonrisa acompañó las palabras en respuesta.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación. Kakashi disimulando que volvía a leer su libro, observó de reojo a la desconocida con detalle y cuidado de no ser atrapado.

Sus ojos eran de un verde jade radiante, que hacía juego con los cortos cabellos de tono rosa pastel, idéntico al color de las flores en cerezo durante la primavera. Lucía joven y parecía ser alguien agradable. Pero eso era todo.

Tras unos segundos, en que la vio sacar su celular y comenzar a escribir un mensaje, Kakashi decidió dar por terminada su curiosidad y volver a su lectura.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio.

 **III.**

Era extraño, en verdad. Pero no importaba el clima ni la estación, Kakashi siempre se encontraba con aquella chica todos los domingos en la mañana.

La rutina se había vuelto algo repetitiva: él llegaba temprano se ponía a leer o mirar el cielo y a las diez en punto, ella llegaba y ocupaba el otro extremo de la banca, el extremo contrario a él.

En todas las veces, Kakashi siempre la observaba de reojo y, en todo ese tiempo, había logrado notar variados aspectos de la joven. Como las veces en que se había cambiado el peinado, como cuando hacía frío usaba un abrigo rojo escarlata y se le enrojecían las mejillas, o el paraguas de flores blancas que traía consigo en los días lluviosos, los gruesos y pesados libros de anatomía cuyas páginas se encontraban marcadas y hasta subrayadas –lo cual le hizo suponer que estudiaba medicina–, la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando algo le molestaba y como si estaba feliz, la sonrisa leve y amable no abandonaba su cara mientras tarareaba por lo bajo alguna canción.

Era muy extraño, que sólo por estar allí sentado a un puesto vacío de distancia, Kakashi hubiera descubierto todas esas cosas de ella: una completa desconocida. Desde la vez que le había pedido la hora, no se habían dicho más nada salvo el casual «buenos días» y un «hasta luego». Sin mayor conversación entre ambos.

" _ **Si a eso se le puede llamar 'conversación'…"**_ pensó desviando la mirada a otra parte. La brisa trayendo a su olfato, el olor de un suave y delicado perfume, que seguramente provenía de ella.

— _Kakashi eres demasiado callado y un estirado, deberías hablar más con las personas._

— _Eso no es mi problema._

Nunca hizo caso de aquel consejo. Ni siquiera se había llegado a plantear la más mísera posibilidad de tomarlo en cuenta o de hacer algo al respecto.

—Hoy… hace un buen clima.

Por eso era muy extraño que, en esa mañana de domingo, Kakashi hubiera sido el primero en decir algo y romper con el monótono silencio.

 _ **"Bueno, eso fue patético"**_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de la persona más presente en sus recuerdos. Lo cual sólo lo hizo un poco odioso.

La chica a su lado, levantó la vista del pesado libro de anatomía y observó unos segundos a su alrededor.

El cielo azul despejado, las nubes blancas flotando esponjosas, el canto de las aves y la suave brisa agitando los frondosos árboles. A lo lejos voces lejanas de niños, familias y parejas disfrutando del parque ubicado en aquella montaña, la única que adornaba el valle de la ciudad.

—Sí, es un buen clima... —ella se giró a darle una sonrisa—. Pero, creo, que lloverá a la tarde.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza a un lado. Y cómo si hubieran leído su mente…

—Instinto, supongo.

Y volvió a sonreír encogiéndose de hombros, antes de enfocar sus ojos verdes y su atención en el texto que sostenía en su regazo.

El tiempo transcurrió en silencio una vez más.

—Ah, tenía razón —fue lo que dijo Kakashi cuando por la tarde, tras haber dado de comer al gato odioso y a sus seis perros, notó como por la ventana de su departamento finas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo gris.

Sonrió.

 **IV.**

La ciudad gira alrededor, como siempre en paz. Y ambos están allí, en el mirador como es usual.

Había una expresión distraída en el perfil de su rutinaria compañera de domingo. Incluso parecía un poco aburrida, cuando clavó sus ojos hacia abajo y abrió la boca breves instantes antes de cerrarla y no decir nada.

Kakashi en cierta forma, no sabía que pensar. Ni siquiera sabía que esperaba con aquellos encuentros en ese mismo banco, con la misma distancia de todos los domingos. Negando con la cabeza, guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hacía mucho más frío del que el meteorólogo había predicho la noche anterior.

Aunque no es como si él creyera en ese tipo de cosas tampoco. Pero al menos, de no haberse equivocado él hubiera tomado los guantes antes de salir del apartamento.

Escuchó los ladridos y alzó la vista, encontrándose con la escena de sus perros correteando libremente y persiguiéndose unos a otros emocionados. Por algún motivo cuando despertó, había tomado la decisión de llevárselos con él.

Ensimismado, su cerebro lo llevó de vuelta a la discusión que había tenido con su antiguo profesor hace dos días, mientras el mayor le había invitado a tomar café en un local cercano al departamento de Kakashi.

— _Ya ha pasado todo un año._

— _Lo sé, Minato-sensei._

 _El mayor sonrió con aprehensión._

— _Kakashi, ¿no crees que ya es momento de tomar una decisión?_

 _Sus manos movían la cuchara de plástico en círculos constantes, dentro del oscuro café, en un intento porque el azúcar se diluyera._

— _¿No has pensado en qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? —insistió su maestro, en los ojos azul celeste notó preocupación parental—. Eres un chico muy inteligente, demasiado para tu edad, por eso no deberías desperdiciarlo._

—…

— _Sabes, no creo que a_ él _le hubiera gustado que estuvieses así… —las manos de Kakashi se detuvieron completamente—. No, pensando que fuera por su culpa._

— _Lo sé._

 _Unos segundos de silencio, dos sorbos simultáneos a las tazas de café._

— _Sólo piénsalo y tenlo en mente, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Asintiendo con la cabeza, la charla culminó._

Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su puesto, trasladando su vista al cielo gris blanquecino sin importarle mucho como aquel gesto le hizo doler un poco los ojos, todo a causa del brillo resplandeciente.

" _ **¿Qué se supone que deba hacer…?"**_ pensó apesadumbrado aun sin tener una respuesta concreta. Su profesor tenía razón, ya había desperdiciado un año sin hacer nada, desde que se graduó de la preparatoria a edad tan temprana.

Pero, honestamente, por mucho que lo debatiera y analizara, para Kakashi desde _ese día_ que había traído _ese incidente_ , todo en su vida pareció detenerse y llegar a un alto. Congelarse en el tiempo, de tal manera que él quedara atrapado en medio sin poder hacer nada.

Su pecho se contrajo de dolor brevemente.

—Si tan sólo pudiera regresar en el tiempo… —susurró muy por lo bajo, revelando su pensamiento de manera inconsciente, olvidándose por un momento de que no se encontraba tan solo como en realidad se sentía.

—Yo también, —bajó la mirada y se encontró con el perfil de ella, que seguía observando a un punto imaginario en el horizonte—. Yo también quisiera regresar en el tiempo…

Fue en ese momento que Kakashi se dio cuenta de su error. La joven desconocida no estaba _aburrida_ , sino que más bien estaba _triste_. La cristalina y solitaria lágrima que se escapaba de uno de sus ojos verdes era la prueba.

Ella inspiró aire con fuerza.

—Pero creo que de ser así, me estaría perdiendo de muchas cosas, —se giró a verlo fijamente, sorprendiéndolo—. Si fuera al pasado, no podría disfrutar del presente… ¿No lo crees?

En su rostro había una emoción que Kakashi no lograba discernir, pero ella parecía estar buscando apoyo en él. Esperando que las palabras hace poco pronunciadas, él les diera veracidad para así poder creerlas en realidad.

—Sí, creo… tal vez.

Fue la respuesta torpe y vaga que logró vociferar pero tal parecía ser que era lo que ella había necesitado, pues simplemente le sonrió muy levemente unos instantes, previos a levantarse del banco, sujetando con fuerza un papel en sus manos. Una carta que Kakashi no había notado hasta ese momento.

—Sí. Es mejor así…

Y se marchó de allí, con una inclinación de cabeza. Él clavando su mirada en la silueta de ella, hasta que el abrigo color carmesí desapareció de su alcance.

 **V.**

Muchos habían sido los domingos en que Kakashi había pasado en el banco de piedra sin que la chica de cabellos rosa apareciera. Quince, si quería ser más exactos.

Y eso se le hizo bastante raro, pero aún más el hecho de que con cada mañana de domingo que llegaba y ella no se encontraba allí, una sensación de vacío se acrecentaba en su interior.

Definitivamente, ya no se comprendía a sí mismo.

Los meses siguieron pasando, su maestro muy pronto se convertiría en abuelo _"—mi hijo Naruto está a punto de tener un bebé ¿puedes creerlo?—"_ , y su amiga Rin estaría tomando el examen de entrada a la universidad en tan sólo unos días. En cambio Kakashi, aún seguía perdiendo el tiempo en largos paseos por la ciudad, alguno que otro trabajo a medio tiempo, cuidar de sus perros y tener más argumentos contra el gato negro –que se había vuelto más temperamental–.

Cumpliría en un mes los dieciocho años, oficial y legalmente sería un adulto y aún seguía siendo exactamente el mismo chico sin prospectos u objetivos que había cumplido con una tonta promesa en ese mismo mirador, hace ya dos años atrás.

Sus ojos negros mirando distraídos las páginas que ya se empezaban a mostrar gastadas, del segundo volumen de su saga favorita. Al parecer «Ermitaño de los sapos», había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y no había sacado más libros de los que Kakashi ya tenía. Por eso debía conformarse con releerlos una y otra vez.

Pensando en varias cosas fue que las horas transcurrieron y justo en el momento en que comenzaba a quedarse dormido en su sitio regular, una figura femenina apareció en su visión.

Estaba vestida elegantemente, con una falda y una camisa de mangas largas en un impecable color negro y, sus labios coloreados en un rojo oscuro; en ese aspecto, ella lucía mucho mayor que antes.

Con un simple «buenos días», la vio tomar asiento al otro extremo y soltar un largo suspiro. Seguidamente, Kakashi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Ella está aquí, Kakashi está aquí también. E incluso si eso no significa nada, el tiempo sólo estaba pasando silenciosamente en un banco para tres personas.

Entonces, ¿Por qué su corazón había comenzado a latir aceleradamente?

 **VI.**

—El gato… ¿cómo está?

— ¿Eh?

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces antes de salir de su estupor. Era una mañana de domingo en mitad del verano y aunque había un poco de brisa, hacía mucho calor.

Sudando, observó a la chica de cabellos rosa sonreír un poco apenada quizá porque la pregunta no había sido la más apropiada. Llevaban tres años haciendo la misma rutina de siempre pero aún seguían siendo un par de extraños.

—El gato negro, umm… hace tiempo vi cómo lo llevabas en brazos. Y pues, sólo me preguntaba… ah, lo siento quizá no debí-

—No, ah, está bien… el gato me refiero, está bien. —respondió apresuradamente, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Era la mayor cantidad de palabras que habían intercambiado.

—Oh, eso es bueno.

—Sí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo, y dándose un poco de valor, Kakashi se atrevió a continuar con la conversación. Su corazón latiendo, por algún motivo no quería que el intercambio terminara allí.

—Aunque… —eso atrajo su atención, pues volvió a tener sus ojos verdes sobre él—. Sigue haciendo berrinches por casi cualquier cosa, también destruyó parte del único sofá que tengo y en las noches debo cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto llave o sino entra para hacerme una broma.

— ¿Una broma? ¿Qué clase de broma?

Verla sonreír le hizo dar rienda suelta a su lengua, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Pues, varían. Algunas veces se acuesta sobre mi cara y despierto con pelo en la boca y sin poder respirar, otras veces me muerde en los pies y… cosas así. —Ella comenzó a reír, sus hombros moviéndose en el proceso y Kakashi disfrutando de lo que era la primera vez escuchando de aquel sonido—. Intenté amenazarle con mis perros, pero no funcionó al parecer se hizo amigo de ellos.

—Vaya parece un gato muy travieso y rebelde.

—Sí… —a su mente llegaron viejos recuerdos, recuerdos que siempre eran evocados por aquel felino.

—Suena divertido…

Ambos sonreían levemente, mientras las cigarras cantaban y volaban de un árbol a otro. La típica escena del verano, desarrollándose frente a sus ojos.

—Tal vez, pueda traerlo ¿algún día?

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué las manos le estaban sudando de aquella forma? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan nervioso y agitado?

— ¿De verdad? —Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, los ojos jade destellaron de emoción—. Entonces, lo esperaré con gusto.

¿Qué significaba esa extraña calidez que se había alojado en su pecho?

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿Quién?

—El gato, ¿tiene un nombre, no?

—Ah, sí… _Obito_ , —ahora sonaba distraído—. Se llama Obito.

—Obito, ¿eh?

Otros segundos en silencio, mientras ella se llevaba algunos mechones de cabello tras su oreja con delicadeza. Kakashi distraído pensando en lo raro que se sentía decir aquel nombre, fuera de los confines de su apartamento.

—No suena como el nombre para un gato —opinó divertida después de un rato—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Abrió la boca por unos momentos y luego la cerró. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y por eso le había costado responder.

—Así se llama mi mejor amigo.

—Oh, ¿y no te ha dicho nada por eso?

—No, no puede. Él…

Ah, otra vez. El dolor volvía a apretarle el corazón una vez más.

—Él _murió_.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven, quién decidió observar a sus pies con cara afligida. Sintiéndose apenada de haber traído un tema que parecía ser sensible para aquel chico, del cual ella no era nada ni sabía absolutamente nada.

—Lo siento.

 **VII.**

—Hey no pongas esa cara, te hace ver más feo de lo que ya eres Bakakashi ( ***** ).

—No es divertido, Obito.

El susodicho disminuyó el tamaño de su sonrisa antes de soltar un suspiro.

—No, supongo que no…

Estaban en una de las tantas habitaciones blancas y frías del hospital. Kakashi sentado en una silla cercana a la cama, en dónde descansaba inmóvil el cuerpo de su mejor amigo Obito Uchiha. Rin les había dejado por un momento, para que ambos estuvieran solos y para que ella pudiera llorar en paz en el pasillo.

Los tres habían estado allí por más de cuatro días, todo a causa de un accidente que ninguno pudo haber previsto y que, Kakashi consideraba irracionalmente había sido su culpa.

A excepción de un bolso con las cosas que algunos familiares de Obito habían traído y del jarrón con flores que estaban empezando a marchitarse en la mesa contigua, cercana a la ventana; no había nada más.

La infusión goteaba constantemente y el líquido descendía por la intravenosa hasta el brazo izquierdo de Obito, su brazo «bueno». Todo el lado derecho de Obito se encontraba fuertemente vendado, tapando las cicatrices y desfiguraciones producto del accidente.

A Kakashi recordarlo, le produjo dolor en su ojo derecho que se encontraba perfectamente parchado. Eso le hizo apretar las manos en puño. Su mejor amigo, había quedado totalmente paralizado del cuerpo y él, sólo había salido con un 'ligero rasguño'. Se odiaba por eso.

—Kakashi estás haciendo la cara de nuevo… —llamó la atención Obito desde la cama y luego con voz más seria—: _No_ es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿no?

—Pero sí tan sólo yo…

— _Yo_ quise hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Es _mi_ culpa, no la tuya idiota.

—El idiota aquí eres tú, siempre lo has sido.

Obito sonrió alegremente, incluso rio un poco. Se sentía feliz de que al menos, Kakashi no le estuviera tratando diferente. Eso era lo único que quería.

Era un poco triste, que las personas que habían ido a visitarle solamente hubieran sido Rin, Kakashi y su profesor de preparatoria Namikaze Minato. Era realmente deprimente que, estando en esas condiciones los padres de Obito no hubieran ido a verle.

Por eso el joven, se encontraba feliz de que Kakashi estuviera allí. Si alguien podía entenderlo mejor, ese era su mejor amigo y rival.

—Kakashi, ¿puedes prometerme algo?

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Ambos apenas cumplieron los quince años de edad.

— ¿Podrías cuidar de Rin por mí? No me gusta verla llorar y menos aún si es por mi causa.

—Pero, ¿no ibas a ser tú quién la protegería por y para toda la eternidad? —Mencionó recordándole el ridículo juramento y declaración de amor que había hecho una maña frente a todo el instituto—. ¿Por qué tendría yo que-?

Una mirada de Obito bastó para cortarlo en seco. Y negó con la cabeza, testarudamente, negándose a lo que las facciones y palabras de su amigo querían transmitirle.

—Por favor Kakashi, prométemelo.

Al final terminó cediendo.

—Está bien, yo… la cuidaré.

—Bien, también hay otras cosas que debes hacer por ti. Escucha atentamente porque no lo repetiré, es de suma importancia —dijo sonando un poco más animado—. Deja de ser un ermitaño y malhumorado solitario, no te queda bien ¿entendiste?

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—Haz otros amigos, habla con más personas y busca algo que hacer, eres el primero de nosotros tres que se graduó tan rápido. Por eso debes mostrarme que eres digno de ser mi rival, ¿de acuerdo?

—No voy a prometer una cosa tan estúpida como esa.

— ¡Ah, siento que me desmayo! ¡Me estoy quedando a oscuras pero…! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es esa la luz al final del camino?

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —gritó Kakashi interrumpiendo aquel melodrama que había comenzado Obito y que le había hecho sentir incómodo y avergonzado. El muy idiota se estaba burlando de ello.

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

—Imbécil.

—Cretino.

—Estúpido retrasado.

—Patán creído.

Y ambos rieron en conjunto, como si no hubiera más nada en el mundo sólo la compañía de ambos. Sin importar que estaban en un hospital, que ambos estaban heridos y que quizá ese sería el último tiempo que compartirían juntos.

— ¡Oh, antes de que se me olvide! —dijo Obito súbitamente—. ¿Podrías buscar mis gafas protectoras? Creo que están en el bolso.

Kakashi se levantó de la silla e hizo como le pidieron, después de unos minutos buscando e intercambiando insultos porque no habían estado en el bolso. El chico dio con las gafas que siempre había visto puestas en Obito.

Ahora lucían un poco gastadas e incluso en uno de sus lentes había aparecido una fisura. Quizá se habían roto cuando el accidente, no lo sabía, en aquel momento lo único que podía pensar era en Obito y en la sangre.

—Kakashi, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí? —Sacándole de sus recuerdos el susodicho volteó a ver a Obito curioso y confundido, sin entender de que iba ahora este nuevo favor—. Es algo que sólo puedo pedirte a ti.

Suspira y vuelve a tomar asiento en la silla.

— ¿Y ahora de qué se trata?

— ¿Podrías arrojarlas? —Parpadeó confundido, observando brevemente las gafas y luego a su dueño—. Cuando… llegue el momento, ¿podrías arrojarlas por mí?

— ¿Arrojarlas a… dónde?

—En el mirador del parque.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que eran importantes para ti?

—Lo son, es por eso que te estoy pidiendo este favor, —y comenzó a explicar—. Yo hice un juramento con esas gafas, hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba solo y triste, prometí que me convertiría en alguien digno de ser un Uchiha, que haría orgullosos a mis padres.

»—Fue por esas gafas que llegué a conocer a Rin, ella había dicho que me quedaban muy bien, me lo dijo con una sonrisa y por eso me enamoré ella. Fue porque estaba molesto de haber perdido en un examen ante ti en la escuela primaria que fui al mirador del parque y descubrí que tú y yo no éramos tan diferentes. Tú que siempre fuiste un cretino idiota, estabas allí llorando mientras sujetabas el cuchillo de tu padre. Las gafas estuvieron conmigo en todo ese tiempo, siempre.

Kakashi lo escuchaba atentamente, sin saber qué decir.

»—Y cuando conocí a Minato-sensei, prometí con estas gafas que me convertiría en maestro y que sería el mejor profesor del mundo. Es por eso, ahora que no podré hacer ninguna de esas cosas que yo… quiero que las arrojes para que así alguien más las encuentre y pueda hacer todas esas cosas que yo no logré, ¿entiendes?

Obito había comenzado a llorar, su mano temblaba ligeramente pero aún había una sonrisa en su rostro cuando le observó intensamente, con aquella determinación tan característica de él. La misma con la que le había dicho que eran «amigos».

— ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí, Kakashi?

Apretando fuertemente las gafas en sus manos, Kakashi contuvo todas las lágrimas y palabras que debió haber dicho en todo ese tiempo.

—Sí, lo haré.

Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Obito relampagueó centelleante.

—Gracias, eres el mejor amigo que tengo.

—Soy el único que tienes.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Bakakashi.

Unos meses después, Uchiha Obito se había ido de este mundo.

El día del entierro no fue como en las películas, no hubo lluvia, el cielo no se nubló y tampoco hizo frío. Era un cálido y agradable día de primavera, los pétalos rosados de las flores de cerezo danzando al viento mientras Rin lloraba en su pecho y Kakashi observaba la lápida de piedra con la pequeña inscripción.

En el bolsillo externo de su traje negro, un par de gafas protectoras, viejas y gastadas colgaban y pesaban con el valor de una promesa. _La última_.

 **VIII.**

Al fondo sólo podía oírse el sonido de la suave lluvia que caía fuera de su departamento. Desde la madrugada había estado lloviendo de aquella manera y no pareciera que fuera a detenerse.

Su mirada se trasladó al reloj que colgaba de la pared y que anunciaba eran las diez en punto del día domingo y Kakashi aún seguía encerrado en su departamento.

A sus pies, Pakkun junto con los demás estaban durmiendo apaciblemente haciéndole compañía a su amo, mientras que Obito, se encontraba jugando con el par de cascabeles que Kakashi sostenía en la mano, ambos en el sofá de la sala.

Los ojos verdes del gato, no paraban en seguirle la pista a los cascabeles al tiempo que estos brillaban y trinaban con fuerza.

Ya era el séptimo domingo que no iba al mirador. Y como antes se preguntaba si ella estaría allí con el paraguas de flores blancas.

Rin le había cuestionado por aquel cambio en su rutina pero al igual que otras veces, Kakashi había permanecido en silencio. Sólo que esta vez, sí tenía una respuesta concreta.

Hace ya dos domingos atrás que se había celebrado el recordatorio de la muerte de su mejor amigo, con aquel domingo ya habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces.

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

— _¿Con quién?_

— _Con tu mejor amigo._

Era hilarante que él, que nunca le decía nada a sus personas y seres queridos más cercanos, hubiese hablado con tanta libertad con aquella desconocida de la cual no sabía su nombre.

— _Fuimos de excursión, un campamento a las afueras. Todo iba bien hasta que una tarde, mientras estábamos dentro de una cueva ya alistándonos para salir… hubo un temblor._

 _Ella le miraba atentamente y él desviaba la mirada a otra parte. Sin poder retener las palabras que se apilaban en su garganta. Todas las sensaciones y emociones del día del accidente presentes en su cabeza._

— _La cueva se empezó a derrumbar sobre nosotros y… yo me distraje por un segundo, cuando sentí como Obito me empujaba fuera del camino. Unos segundos después una roca estaba aplastando la mitad de su cuerpo y yo…_

 _Las manos le temblaron. Recordaba la sangre, lo frágil y diminuto que se veía el cuerpo de Obito debajo de aquella roca gigante._

— _Yo no supe que hacer, sólo me quedé allí paralizado. De no haber sido por Rin, quien estaba fuera buscando agua, los paramédicos nunca hubieran llegado y él quizá se hubiera muerto allí… y yo no habría hecho nada._

 _Entonces sintió unos delgados y suaves dedos posarse encima de los suyos. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se giraba a observar los ojos jade. En ellos no había lastima sino, simpatía, como si ella pudiera comprender su dolor._

Kakashi observó su mano, aún tenía presente la sensación de aquellos dedos, de la calidez que le habían transmitido con tan sólo un simple gesto. Obito había logrado arrancarle uno de los cascabeles y ahora dormía feliz en su regazo.

— _No creo que haya sido tu culpa._

 _El joven la miró absorto y lleno de duda._

— _Pero entiendo que te sientas así, yo de verdad lo entiendo…. —Algo en su mirada pareció ensombrecerse de repente—. Yo sé lo que se siente…_

Levantándose de golpe, Kakashi despertó a todos los animales dentro del apartamento quienes somnolientos no podían comprender a que se debía tan repentina agitación. Pero sin decir palabra, vieron como su dueño tomaba las llaves, una chaqueta y salía en medio de la lluvia dando un leve portazo.

Obito bufó desde el sofá, molesto por la interrupción.

— _Yo sé cómo te sientes, lo sé… —fue lo último que dijo brindándole una corta sonrisa y un leve apretón en su mano._

¿A qué se había referido con aquellas palabras? Había estado dándole vueltas en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, durante muchos días. Incluso ahora, mientras corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad empapándose de la cabeza hasta los pies.

¿Por qué a pesar de que le había sonreído, algo no encajaba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma por alguien a quien apenas conocía?

Para cuando llegó al mirador, su respiración era entrecortada y le dolían bastante los pies. Pero sintió alivio en cuanto vio su figura, resguardándose de la lluvia bajo aquel paraguas de flores blancas.

A grandes zancadas se acercó hasta ella, y cuando la joven logró distinguirle abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos verdes, ya Kakashi había escupido la pregunta que le había estado acosando por tantas semanas.

— ¿Por qué sabes cómo me siento? ¿Por qué lo _entiendes_?

Ella tardó un tiempo en comprender qué era lo que estaba inquiriendo, y no fue sino tras largos minutos de silencio, aun con la lluvia cayendo a cántaros que ella respondió con una frágil sonrisa.

—Hace tres años, la persona que fue mi primer amor y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo… se suicidó.

Inevitablemente Kakashi pensó en su padre y la voz de la desconocida tembló un poco.

—En realidad, no fue algo que nos tomara por sorpresa ni a mí ni a… bueno, mi otro mejor amigo. Digo, los tres siempre estuvimos juntos, siempre supimos mejor del otro más que nadie y Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun hace meses no se encontraba bien y, aunque lo intenté… —las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos—. Sin importar _cuanto_ me esforcé, cuantas veces traté de alcanzarlo… Al final no pude, ¡no pude hacerlo!

Más lágrimas brotaron de su mirada y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Su mano temblorosa agitaba el paraguas, haciendo que dé a momentos la lluvia le tocara el cuerpo.

Verla así, sólo le hizo pensar en su propio reflejo el día en que Obito y su padre se habían ido.

—Fue _mi_ culpa, yo debí equivocarme en algún momento, tuve que haber hecho algo _mal_ … si tan sólo, me hubiera esforzado _más_ quizás Sasuke-kun aun estuviera vivo, ¡quizás hubiera logrado ser feliz! —Más sollozos se escapaban de sus labios mientras más recordaba su dolor y tristeza—. Dejó una carta ¿sabes?, una para cada uno, allí en la puerta junto con el resto del correo.

»—En ella escribió: _"Lo que he hecho, fue mi decisión, no tu culpa. Yo sólo soy un objeto roto que nadie puede reparar, ni siquiera tú. Pero por todo lo que hiciste por mí, gracias"_ —sus nudillos se blanquearon de la fuerza que invertía, y su voz salió en decibeles más altos de lo que siempre acostumbraba—. ¡Gracias, sólo eso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué no pudo decírmelo a la cara?

Sin ninguna consideración, sin estar siquiera plenamente consciente de sus acciones o de las consecuencias que traerían, Kakashi dio un paso al frente y estrechó a la chica en sus brazos. El paraguas de flores blancas cayendo al suelo, olvidado.

Ella siguió llorando con mayor potencia, lentamente aferrándose a su espalda, hundiéndose en el abrazo de un extraño que le permitía liberar su dolor y sufrimiento.

Ambos, lo habían guardado por mucho tiempo y allí, en el mirador de siempre, las lágrimas junto con las tristezas fluyeron en una sola y se perdieron bajo la lluvia incesante.

 **IX.**

Decir que estaba 'nervioso' era subestimar todas las horas de sueño que se había perdido en el trascurso de toda esa semana, mientras en su cabeza se repetía la causa de su angustia –lo cual estaba ridículamente exagerando– cual tortura psicológica.

¿En qué pensaba cuando la abrazó de aquella manera? Sencillo, en _nada_ porque precisamente no había pensado. ¿Por qué había tenido que sucumbir a sus emociones? Jamás lo hacía, al menos no frente a alguien cuyo nombre desconoce.

Por esa razón, Kakashi había estado parado en el mismo sitio por más de treinta minutos consecutivos. Escondido tras un árbol a varios metros del mirador en dónde se encontraba el motivo de su nerviosismo.

En realidad, estaba sorprendido y curioso de cómo después de aquel gesto tan íntimo –por Kami ( ***** ) ¡la había abrazado!–, la chica de hermosos cabellos rosa y ojos verde jade se encontraba allí sentada en el banco de piedra, como si nada.

Kakashi llevó una mano hasta su pecho, tomando parte de su camiseta con fuerza entre sus dedos. Desde que la había estrechado en sus brazos, el corazón del joven no había parado de correr y retumbar cual tambor enloquecido. Sonrojos involuntarios, pensamientos extraños y nudos en la garganta habían surgido como acompañamientos toda la semana.

¡Cuánto se había apenado! ¡Cuánto había tratado por olvidarlo y no darle tanta importancia!

Pero todo fue inútil, los días se escurrieron como el agua y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era domingo. Y Kakashi se encontraba allí, sin ser la primera persona en el lugar, escondido cual delincuente.

" _ **No puedes quedarte aquí de por vida"**_ dijo su consciencia, cuya voz sonaba cada vez –con el pasar de los años– más parecida a la de Obito.

Dando otro fugaz vistazo a la silueta femenina esperando en el mirador, apretó las manos en puño y tomando una larga bocanada de aire…

—B-buenos días. —Ah, demonios ¿había tartamudeado?

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y tras unos segundos en silencio sonrió. Hermosa.

—Creo es 'buenas tardes', —los ojos le brillaron—. Llegas tarde…

Tragó saliva y dijo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente. Una estupidez que había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás.

— Es que había un gato montado en un árbol y no podía bajarse...

—Oh, ya veo, por supuesto tuviste que ayudarle.

Kakashi se relajó en ese momento, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, por la calidez que emanaba ella y quizá la humedad del ambiente.

—Qué más podía hacer —dijo y tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre.

—En esta semana, —empezó a contar mirando a la distancia—. Aprendí algo de una película, y quería compartirlo contigo.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio, sin siquiera moverse.

—En la película decían: _«al final, todo saldrá bien, y si no sale bien es que aún no es el final (_ _ *****_ _)»_ —la chica lo observa y sonríe dulcemente—, ¿no sientes que quizá, pueda ser cierto? Tal vez no hemos encontrado el final, aún.. _._

Sus palabras lo hacen pensar, en todo, en los domingos, en el gato, en sus perros, en Obito, en su padre, en Rin, su profesor, la desconocida y las gafas protectoras…

—Sí, tal vez… —responde, una parte de él muy diminuta creyendo en ello.

Y después de un intercambio de miradas, ella comenzó a reír y le contagió a Kakashi en el proceso. Era la primera vez que reía en tantos años y por primera vez, no se sintió como algo malo.

" _ **Esto se siente muy bien…"**_ se dice a sí mismo, sin entender completamente la causa principal de todo. Pero ya no le importa, Kakashi decidió que ya no buscará por la respuesta. _**"Seré un poco más como tú en eso… Obito"**_

— ¡Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo! —sus palabras le agarraron desprevenido y por eso la miró confuso, ella rio al notarlo—. Es momento de presentarnos.

—Ah…

—Sé el nombre de tu gato, pero no el tuyo y creo que es un poco extraño ¿no te parece?

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa en sus labios creció y eso sólo la hizo ver más destellante que otras veces, al tiempo en que giraba su torso y extendía su mano hacia él.

—Hola, soy Haruno Sakura, tengo veinticuatro años y muy pronto me graduaré de la escuela de medicina, —explicó alegre y entusiasta—. Me gustan el color rojo y los narcisos, mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor doctora del país y mi pasatiempo predilecto es salir al mirador en los domingos.

El día no era perfecto, no había un cielo azul, ni muchas personas en el parque, las aves estaban como dormidas y apagadas.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tengo veinte años, —empezó a decir sintiéndose extraño por dentro, como nunca antes. Pero con ella, con Haruno Sakura todo siempre había sido _extraño_ —. Lo que me gusta… no tengo ganas de decirte eso —ella parpadeo un par de veces, la sonrisa desapareciendo—. Mi sueño para el futuro… nunca lo había pensado, y mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¡No has dicho nada! —su tono trataba de sonar molesto pero la risa que le invadió después simplemente contradecía sus palabras. Kakashi se encogió de hombros—. ¡Sólo me has dicho tu nombre y tu edad!

En verdad, no era un domingo agradable, había mucha humedad por lo cual hacia un poco de calor, aun habían charcos en los suelos debido a las últimas lluvias, el cielo era blanco y pálido.

Pero en el momento en que Sakura, tras una corta carcajada, le tomó la mano firmemente dándole un apretón y le observó con esos ojos verdes junto a unas mejillas sonrojadas.

—De todas formas, es un placer conocerte Kakashi-kun…

—Igual… Sakura-san.

Para Kakashi, el domingo había sido el más perfecto de todos.

 **X.**

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que lanzara las gafas protectoras de Obito por el mirador del parque, en el punto más alto de la ciudad.

Cómo es usual, en una mañana de un día como hoy, llegué tarde hasta el banco de piedra con espacio para tres personas, diciendo una terrible excusa que tú nunca logras creerme y me he sentado en el mismo lugar para contribuir con la monotonía de nuestros momentos juntos.

— ¡No puedo creer lo pequeño que es el mundo! ¿De verdad Minato-san es tu profesor? —dices alegre entre risas mientras tus manos se deslizan en caricias por el pelaje del gato negro que el día de hoy nos acompaña –después de tantas protestas por salir del apartamento–.

Los pétalos de los cerezos van cayendo, danzando en el viento al igual que tus cabellos, en el mismo tono y con el mismo movimiento.

—Entonces, conoces a Naruto y a Hinata… ¿Sabes? Yo soy la madrina de su bebé, de Boruto —sonabas orgullosa mientras sonreías alegre como siempre—. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con el nombre, ¿qué opinas tú?

Yo sólo escuchaba sin realmente hacerlo, distraído por todo.

— ¿Kakashi-kun?

Me miraste curiosa, porque no había dicho nada, porque había dejado el libro de siempre a un lado y sólo te estaba observando. Y no pude evitarlo.

—Te amo. —digo sin pensarlo, tus mejillas enrojeciendo mientras abres y cierras los labios sin proferir un solo sonido—. Te amo Sakura-san.

Tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí incluso si eso no significa nada, incluso si esas palabras no cuentan para nada. Lo que hemos dicho sólo está fluyendo.

Y el tiempo sólo está pasando, **porque no había nada mejor que eso, porque no conocía otra forma de vivir.**

.

.

 **¿Fin…?**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _Bakakashi. —_ Es un insulto producto de la combinación de la palabra "baka" (estúpido o tonto en japonés), con el nombre de "Kakashi". Una vez lo leí en un fanart del Equipo Minato y lo he colocado por gusto.

 **2.** _Kami. —_ Es la palabra japonesa para decir Dios.

 **3.** _Al final, todo saldrá bien, y si no sale bien es que aún no es el final. —_ Esta frase no es ningún invento mío, proviene de la hermosa genialidad de la película: "El Exótico Hotel Marigold". En mi opinión todo mundo debería verla alguna vez.

 **Notas de Autor.**

Bueno, espero haber cumplido bien con el propósto del reto, que haya logrado animar el corazón de mi querida _Nee-chan_ y que por supuesto, si han llegado hasta este punto, les haya agradado la historia.

¡Suerte para todos los participantes y un beso enorme para todos los lectores!

Me despido,

Kirumi.


End file.
